warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lark That Sings at Dawn
Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark) is a pale tabby she-cat with a tiny tail. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon :Lark is first seen in the prologue with her mother, Brook, and her brother, Pine. She is scuffling over a bunch of feathers with her brother and letting out shrills of excitement. When she leaps into the air, Pine flings himself on her and snaps at the feathers wtih his teeth. Brook then comes and reminds them to not get too close to the water. When Pine says that he'd rather be a cave-guard, Lark retorts that he can't because she was going to be a cave-guard and a prey-hunter. Brook tries to explain to them that it doesn't work that way, but she interrupted by paw steps. :Stormfur then appears and Lark and Pine hurls themselves on him. Stormfur asks them if they've been good, and Brook tells him that Lark was growing strong and sturdy, while Pine could jump really well now. Lark boasts to Stormfur that she caught three eagles, but Pine corrects her, saying he killed one, or it would have flown away with her. Later, when some to-bes appear, Pine and Lark runs over to them. :She is later seen when Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Dovewing first arrive at the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brook mentions to Squirrelflight that Lark looks a lot like her father. When Lark first sees the ThunderClan cats, she asks Squirrelflight if they've come to join the Tribe. Squirrelflight says no and that they are just visiting, and Lark says that they should stay because Tribe cats are the best. :Later, she and her brother Pine try to sneak up on Jayfeather, who scares them away. They are seen running back to their mother, Brook, who comforts them. When Squirrelflight annouce that she, Brook, and Stormfur are going hunting, Lark squeaks that she doesn't want to stay in the cave, scared that Jayfeather will scare her and Pine again. Trivia *She has ThunderClan blood because her grandfather, Graystripe was born in ThunderClan. *She has SkyClan blood because her great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's siblings. *She has RiverClan blood, because her grandmother, Silverstream was born in RiverClan. *She has WindClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Willowbreeze is half-WindClan from her father, Reedfeather. *She has Tribe of Rushing Water blood, because her mother, Brook, was born in the Tribe. *It was commented by Brook that Lark looks like Stormfur, her father. Family Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Brother: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Grandmother: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Bumblestripe: Aunts: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: :Three unknown kits: Status Unknown :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Mothwing: :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherrykit: :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat